1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing methods and printers.
2. Description of Background Art
In general, photographs of individuals contain a scene as a background. In many cases, such photographs cannot suitably be used as pictures for identification or the like as they are. Accordingly, it is conventional practice to remove the background and to print (solid printing) the resulting vacant portion with Bk (black) or the like with a uniform density.
However, when the background of a person's image or the like is subjected to solid printing, visible unevenness of printing occurs unfavorably because completely uniform solid printing cannot be effected owing to uneven ink coating on the transfer ribbon, variations in the energy applied to the thermal head, etc.